Fogadás
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Haruka és Mamoru fogadást kötnek. Vajon miért és hogy reagál rá Michiru? :


**Írta:** Michiru (kaiou(alulvonás)michiru(at)vipmail.hu)

**Műfaj:** humor, románc

**Értékelés:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Ez egy Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfiction. A karakterek nem az enyémek, kivéve Mitsukit. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a ficből. Csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket.

„A fogadás" 

Mamoru igyekezett az egyetemről. Mióta együtt lakott Usagival, már alig várta, hogy hazaérjen. Mikor kiment az egyetem ajtaján, megakadt a szeme valakin. Egy csinos lány ment közvetlenül előtte. Miniszoknyában volt, elegáns felsőben, hosszú feketéskék haja lengett a szélben. Ahogy Mamoru elhaladt mellette, a lány ránézett és rámosolygott. Mamoru majdnem elpirult, de mihelyt eszébe jutott az ő kis nyuszikája, máris elfelejtette a lányt. Amint kiért, egy ismerős alakot látott.

- Helló Haruka-san!

- Hi! – szólt a lány. – Mész haza?

- Aha. – válaszolta röviden.

- Aztán add ám át a kiscicusnak az üdvözletem! – mondta Haruka és kacsintott. Mamoru kissé ideges lett. Nem nagyon kedvelte Harukát. Nem értette, hogy van az, hogy minden lány annyira odavan érte, pedig szerinte nyilvánvaló, hogy nem fiú. Mamoru már néha túlzásnak tartotta Haruka viselkedését. És nem értette, hogy hódította meg Michirut, ráadásul nem is fiúként… De ez az ő dolguk, márpedig akkoris helyesebb vagyok nála! – gondolta Mamoru és odament Harukához. A lány furcsállta, hogy a fiú visszafordult és odament hozzá. Őszintén szólva nem nagyon csípte.

- Mi van? – kérdezte.

- Van egy ajánlatom Haruka-san. – a lány furcsán ránézett Mamorura. Mit tervelhetett ki ez a szerencsétlen?

- Micsoda?

- Látod ott azt a lányt? – kérdezte és rámutatott a kékhajúra, aki már távolodott.

- Igen, na és? – mostmár tényleg nem értett semmit.

- Kössünk fogadást. Mindketten flörtöljünk vele, és akit választ, az nyer.

- Mamoru-san, ha nem lennél a herceg most kapnál egy monoklit a pofádba. Milyen dolog ez? Neked ott van Usagi, azt hittem szereted. Amúgy nekem meg ott van Michiru, úgyhogy én ilyen hülyeséget nem játszom. Én szeretem Michirut, ha te nem Usagit, az a te bajod. – Mamoru alig tudta megállni, hogy ne kezdjen verekedést.

- Attól félsz, hogy Michiru-san megtudja, igaz?

- Nem félek attól, azért nem megyek bele, mert én TÉNYLEG szeretem Michirut!

- Ó, a nagy macsó Tenou Haruka-sama beijedt, mi? – próbálta felidegesíteni a lányt.

- Mamoru-san, részeg vagy?

- Félsz, mert tudnád, hogy vesztesz. Hát igen te csak egy lány vagy… - na, ezt nem kellett volna mondania, Haruka nagyon felkapta a vizet.

- Jól van, áll az alku! Úgyis én nyerek. Igen, lány vagyok, de meglátod, hogy jobban tudok hódítani, mint te. Amúgyis rám SOKKAL jobban buknak a csajok, mint rád.

- Gondolod?

- Nem, TUDOM. És mivel te olyan biztos vagy abban, hogy nyersz, had szabjam meg, hogy a vesztes, vagyis –szerintem akkoris – te, mit csináljon.

- Te beteg vagy Haruka-san. – Haruka úgy ránézett Mamorura, hogy az rögtön hátrálni kezdett, és elkezdett róla folyni a víz ijedtében. Haruka látta, hogy a puszta nézése mit vált ki a fiúból, ezért gondolta hagyja, had éljen.

- Jól van, de te fogsz veszteni. – szólalt meg ismét Mamoru, miután kicsit összeszedte magát, de látszott rajta, hogy készen áll a futásra bármelyik pillanatban.

- Ha én nyerek, ami nyilvánvaló, 1 hétig szoknyában fogsz járni. – Mamoru elszörnyedt, de nem mert megjegyzéseket tenni.

- Haruka-san, én FIÚ vagyok.

- Tudom, de úgyis te nyersz szerinted. Nem?

- Áll az alku. - mondta Mamoru, márcsak büszkeségből is.

- Ha én vesztek, ami lehetetlen, 1 hétig lány ruhában fogok járni és csapni a szelet a fiúknak, oké? – Haruka még a gondolattól is rosszul volt, de beleegyezett, mivel nem volt más választása.

- Na, azért álljon meg a menet Haruka-san. Ez nem fer. Nekem olyat kell csinálnom, aminek még a gondolatától is rosszul vagyok, neked meg olyat, ami természetes.

- Természetes? Csak nézz rám. Hidd el, én jobban rosszul vagyok a gondolattól, mint te a tiédtől. Áll az alku?

- Oké, megbeszéltük.

-o-o-o-

- Szia Michiru! – mondta a szőke, amint kinyitotta a házuk ajtaját.

- Szia szerelmem. Hol voltál?

- Á, csak motoroztam egy kicsit. – válaszolta és odament Michiruhoz, aki a konyhában a vacsorát készítette.

- Akkor biztos megéheztél. A kedvencedet készítettem.

- Köszi. – mondta Haruka, de elmélyedt a gondolataiban. Pocsékul érezte magát a fogadás miatt. A lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni, nem bírt Michiru szemébe nézni. A kékhajú észrevette ezt.

- Haruka?

- Hmm?

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi. – suttogta és átfogta a lány derekát.

- Michiru, akármi is történik, tudd hogy én nagyon szeretlek, és ezen semmi nem változtat. - Michiru kérdően ránézett.

- Mi történt veled? – kérdezte aggódva. Haruka egy hosszú csókkal válaszolt.

- Haruka?

- Shhh… - a szőke meg tudta volna magát fojtani. – Hogy én mekkora barom voltam, hogy fogadtam Mamoruval. Ekkora ökröt, mint én… - ilyen gondolatok jártak a fejében és elképzelt egy totál mérges SD Uranust, amint leszúrja a Space Sworddal az SD Föld hercegét, utána meg magát.

- Haruka, biztos jól vagy? – Michiru már nagyon aggódott. Haruka legszívesebben elmondta volna neki a fogadást, de egyre csak egy mondat visszhangzott a fülében: „Persze, te csak egy lány vagy…" Majd megmutatja ő, hogy mire képes!

Próbálta kiverni a fejéből a fogadást és megváltozott hangulattal így szólt:

- Éhen halok! Remélem jó sok kaját készítettél. – Michiru még mindig aggódott.

- Válaszolj a kérdésemre.

- Hogy jól vagyok-e? Persze, hogy jól vagyok! A lehető legjobban. Nincs boldogabb ember nálam az egész Univerzumban! És ez miattad van Michi. Bizony ám! – Haruka kajlán vigyorogni kezdett. Michiru is elmosolyodott és a figyelmét újra az ételre fordította.

-o-o-o-

- Most vagy soha! – gondolta Haruka, mikor meglátta lányt. – Úgy látszik Mamoru-san nincs a közelben. Indulás. – szíve szerint hagyta volna az egészet, de meg akarta leckéztetni Mamorut. Micsoda égés lesz neki, hogyha miniszoknyában kell járkálnia. Haruka elnevette magát, de így majdnem elvesztette a lehetőségét. Ujjait végigszántotta haján, felvette a legcsábítóbb mosolyt és elindult a lány felé.

- Hi! – szólalt meg, hogy felkeltse a lány érdeklődését. A hosszú hajú ránézett Harukára és elpirult. – Haruka diadalmasan mosolygott. Na tessék, már belém is bolondult. – gondolta.

- Segíthetek uram? – a szőke lány majdnem elnevette magát.

- Nincs kedved eljönni velem a kávézóba? Meghívnálak egy italra, vagy amire akarod. – a másik lány arcáról lehervadt a mosoly és így szólt.

- Sajnálom, de nem megyek idegenekkel a kávézóba. Főleg idegen fiúkkal nem.

- Én nem vagyok… - Még időben észbekapott.

- Ön mi nem? – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Semmi… nem mondtam semmit. Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen, viszlát. – elfordult, hogy elmegy, de megállt, mire hallotta a hangot a háta mögül.

- Várj!

- Óhajt valamit? – kérdezte hidegen. Haruka barátságosan rámosolygott.

- A nevem Tenou Haruka. – mondta és kinyújtotta a kezét. A lány habozott, de kezet rázott vele.

- Az enyém pedig Yamakawa Mitsuki. – Haruka lehajolt és kezetcsókolt a lánynak.

- Örvendek Mitsuki-san. – a kékesfeketehajú lány megint elpirult.

- Elkísérhetlek egy darabig? – mielőtt a lány válaszolhatott volna, egy hangot hallottak.

- Ne legyél már olyan tolakodó Haruka-san! – Mamoru volt az, aki minden báját bevetve (ami nem sok) mosolygott a lányra. Nem volt túl meggyőző, Haruka ilyen téren gyakorlottabb volt.

- Minden lánnyal ezt csinálja. – folytatta Mamoru. Haruka felidegesedett.

- Micsoda? Van pofád ezt mondani te rohadt hazudós? – a lány kicsit megszeppent Haruka hirtelen kifakadásán. A szőke észrevette, hogy hibázott, ezt nem kellett volna. De ha egyszer annyira nem bírja Mamorut!

- Na és a modora…

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Mitsuki.

- Igen. A régi haverom. – mondta Mamoru. – Méghogy haver? – gondolta Haruka. Ki nem állhatjuk egymást.

- A nevem Chiba Mamoru. – hajolt meg a fiú. – Örvendek kisasszony. – ez a nyálas viselkedés. – gondolta Haruka. – Mindjárt rosszul leszek. – Mitsuki Mamorura is ugyanolyan gyanakvóan nézett, mint az előbb Harukára.

- Yamakawa Mitsuki. – mutatkozott be. – Ne haragudjatok, de mennem kell.

- Mikor találkozunk legközelebb? – kérdezte a két rivális egyszerre és utána villámokkal cikázó szemekkel néztek egymásra.

- Majd valamikor. Viszlát. – elment.

- Jobban tetszettem neki. – szólalt meg Mamoru.

- Ó persze! – gúnyolódott Haruka és elkezdte Mamorut utánozni rájátszással. – Chiba Mamoru. Örvendek kisasszony. – Nem vették észre, de Michiru épp arra sétált. Éppen a boltba indult és a jó idő miatt gyalog volt. A bolt az egyetem mellett volt. Mikor látta, hogy Mamoru és Haruka vitatkozik, úgy döntött, nem megy oda. Kíváncsi volt, hogy min vitáznak. Ha a dolog kezd komolyra fordulni, majd közbelép. Elkezdett hallgatózni.

- Állj már le Haruka-san! Te sem voltál jobb.

- Na ne mond. A csajok buknak a macsó viselkedésemre. Megnyerem ezt a fogadást.

- Fogadást? – gondolta Michiru és mégjobban hegyezte a fülét.

- Én fogom megnyerni. – jelentette ki Mamoru. - Te túl rámenős vagy.

- Mert te nem, mi? – vágott vissza a lány. – És ha Usagi megtudja? – erre egy kérdés volt a válasz.

- És ha Michiru-san megtudja?

- Nézd, én megmondtam neked, hogy tényleg szeretem Michirut és nem akarok fogadni. De mivel te provokáltál, muszáj volt elfogadnom. A te hibád.

- Ha tényleg annyira szereted Michiru-sant, nem fogadtad volna el.

- Ha te annyira szeretnéd Usagi-t, nem ajánlottad volna fel – Haruka nagyon ideges lett.

- Én szeretem Usagit.

- Na ne mond. Nekem ilyen hülye fogadás eszembe sem jutott volna. Te ragaszkodtál hozzá annyira. Ha Michiru megtudja, agyonverlek, világos?

- Mégiscsak félsz tőle. – Mamoru gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Nem félek tőle. Te jó ég Mamoru-san, tényleg nem érted? Én teljes szívemből szeretem Michirut és nem akarok neki fájdalmat okozni a hülye fogadásoddal.

- Akkor nem kellett volna elfogadnod. A nagy Tenou nem tud nemet mondani, mi?

- Hát én agyonverlek! – kiáltotta Haruka és már megindult Mamoru felé tűzzel a szemében. Michiru azon volt, hogy előjön és leállítja, mikor egy vékony kiáltó hangot hallottak.

- Mamo-chaaan! – Usagi a szokásos tempójával nekirohant Mamorunak, aki majdnem hátraesett. Haruka nagyon nehezen bírta ki, hogy el ne nevesse magát. Mihelyt Usagi abbahagyta a vihogást, észrevette a lányt és Mamo-chan karjaiból egyenesen Haruka karjaiba szaladt, kevesebb erővel.

- Haruka-san!

- Hi Ko-neko-chan! – mosolygott és Mamorura nézett egy olyan vigyorral, hogy „na látod, még Usagi is jobban szeret nálad". Mamoru erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy végezzen a lánnyal. Elképzelt egy SD Tuxedo Kament, amint megadja az SD Uranusnak a kegyelemdöfést és egy diadalmas „victory-t" mutat a lány holtteste felett.

- Usako, mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Mamoru. Még jó, hogy nem előbb jött… Usagi elengedte Harukát és rámosolygott Mamorura.

- Nagyon hiányoztál és gondoltam eljövök eléd. Ugye nem baj?

- Dehogy baj. – nevette Mamoru. – Jaj, a kis álszent… - gondolta Haruka.

- Na jó, én megyek. Sziasztok. – Mamorunak valahogy nem volt kedve köszönni (nem mintha ez Harukát zavarta volna), de Usagi a szokásos éles hangjával szinte Mamoru helyett is köszönt.

- Minden jót Haruka-san!

Michiru gyorsan elfutott, mielőtt még Harukáék észrevehették volna.

Szóval fogadás, mi Tenou Haruka? Majd adok én neked!

-o-o-o-

- Szia Michiru! – mondta Haruka, mihelyst kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Szia. – hangzott az egyszerű válasz. Michiru elhatározta, hogy nem szól Harukának arról, hogy mindent hallott. Mást forralt ki. Haruka bement a nappaliba és leült Michiru mellé a díványra.

- Milyen volt a napod? – kérdezte a szőke, mialatt átkarolta Michirut, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Jó. Légyszi hagyj nyugodtan tévét nézni. – Haruka meglepődött.

- Mi az, hogy „hagyj nyugodtan tévét nézni"? Mérges vagy rám valami miatt?

- Nem. Miért is lehetnék mérges, mikor te soha semmit nem titkolsz el előlem és mindig őszinte vagy. – Harukáról elkezdett folyni a víz.

- Na igen… - Michiru megsajnálta, és mivel hallotta, hogy nem Haruka ötlete volt az egész, nem is tudott annyira mérges lenni rá.

- Bocs. Tényleg fárasztó napom volt. – mondta kedvesen és rátette a fejét Haruka vállára. – - Na hála az égnek, már azt hittem, hogy tud a fogadásról. – gondolta Haruka.

-o-o-o-

Másnap Haruka ismét odament az egyetemhez. Michiru titokban követte. Szerencséjére Mitsuki ismét egyedül jött ki az ajtón.

- Micsoda egy hülye! Egy egyetemre jár vele és ilyen helyzetben képes nem lerohanni még az épületben. Na ja, férfiak… Akkora agyuk sincs, mint egy tyúknak. – Mitsuki kisvártatva elérte Harukát.

- Jó napot Tenou-san.

- Örvendek Mitsuki-chan. – hajolt meg illedelmesen Haruka. – Nos, hogy teltek az órák? Nincs kedved megenni egy fagyit?

- Ne haragudjon Tenou-san, de már megígértem Chiba-san-nak, hogy elmegyek vele a cukrászdába. – Ebben a pillanatban Harukának majdnem felforrt az agyvize.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy oda akarsz menni? Hallottam, hogy olyan sütiket árulnak ott, amiknek már lejárt a szavatossága.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. A fagyizó biztonságosabb. Fizetek neked.

- De Mamoru-san vár rám.

- Ugyanmár! Majd eszik mással, amúgy van barátnője.

- Te meg egy lány vagy. – lehetett hallani Mamoru hangját a hátuk mögül.

- Ez hülye! – mondta Haruka és Mitsukira nézett.

- Én lány? Ennek agyára ment a romlott süti. – Mitsuki teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Egyáltalán mit is törődik ezekkel a fiúkkal? Fiúkkal…? Na, már ebben sem volt biztos. Jobb lesz innen eltűnni. – gondolta, az órájára nézett és rájátszva sikított.

- Te jó ég! Elkések! Viszlát! – mondta és elfutott. Haruka és Mamoru értetlenül néztek utána, aztán egymásra és megint veszekedni kezdtek.

Michiru követte Mitsukit.

- Mitsuki-san! – a lány hátranézett.

- Ki vagy te? Honnan tudod a nevem?

- A nevem Kaiou Michiru. Haruka barátnője vagyok.

- Mi! Mit akarsz tőlem? Én nem…

- Tudom. – mondta Michiru mosolyogva. – Te egy fogadás áldozata vagy.

- Egy fogadás? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Pontosan, elmondom. – Michiru elmesélte neki a sztorit.

- Micsoda! Milyen szemetek! – fakadt ki Mitsuki. – Jaj bocs. – mondta aztán. – Nem úgy gondoltam.

- Meg tudom érteni, hogy mérges vagy, de van egy tervem.

- Mi lenne az?

-o-o-o-

Másnap Haruka újra az egyetem előtt állt és várt. Mitsuki kijött és megállt előtte.

- Jó napot Tenou-san. Hol van Mamoru-san?

- Mit tudom én. Na, megyünk fagyizni?

- Nem. Beszélni akarok veletek. Együtt. – nem kellett sokat várniuk, Mamoru hamar megjelent.

- Szia Mitsuki! – mondta, ügyet sem vetve Harukára.

- Szia. Most, hogy már mind a ketten itt vagytok elmondom, amit akartam. Semmi értelme hajtani rám, mert már van valakim. Aki történetesen nem is fiú. Gyere csak! – mondta Mitsuki és Michiru előjött a fal mögül, bájosan mosolygott és megfogta a lány kezét.

- Heeeee! Michiru? – Haruka úgy érezte, hogy millió darabkára törik a szíve.

- Michiru-san?

- Szia Haruka. Meglepődtél?

- Én…én… ez nem lehet… te és…- de nem tudta végigmondani, mert Mitsuki megszólalt.

- Mennem kell, majd holnap találkozunk. Sziasztok! Viszlát Michiru! – megfordult és elment.

- Viszlát szívem. Majd holnap. – Haruka teljesen maga alatt volt, Mamoru meg diadalmasan mosolygott. Na, gondolta ő, hogy Haruka nem elég jó a legszexisebb senshinek. Amint Mitsuki látótávolságon kívül volt, Michiru megfordult és mérgesen ránézett a két „vesztesre".

- Először is, mielőtt még teljesen magadba roskadnál Haruka, te vagy az egyetlen számomra, csak téged szeretlek és senki mást. Te meg Mamoru-san, szégyelld magad! Ilyen tisztességtelen ajánlatot tenni! Ha nem lennél a herceg „le Deep Submergezném" a fejedet. – a két megszólított nagyon meg volt lepődve. – Az előző beszélgetésből Mitsukival semmi sem volt igaz. Nem vagyok a szeretője, egyáltalán nem ismerem. Csak a fogadás miatt játszottam el ezt a szerepet, hogy megleckéztesselek titeket. – Mamoruéknak teljesen leesett az álluk. Habár Haruka meg volt nyugodva, hogy a sztori Michiruról és Mitsukiról nem volt igaz.

- Honnan tudsz a fogadásról? – kérdezték egyszerre.

- Lényegtelen.

- Akkor most ki nyert? – kérdezte Mamoru.

- Senki. – válaszolta Michiru. – Én nem tudom mit ajánlottatok fel, de büntetésből mind a kettőtöknek meg kell csinálni a felajánlást.

- Mi? – kiáltották mind a ketten.

- Michiru-san ne!

- Nade Michi!

- Semmi de, megérdemlitek. Gyere Haruka. Mamoru-san, viszlát. Ja, és muszáj elmondanod Usaginak, különben elmondom én, oké?

- Kénytelen leszek. – mondta Mamoru és arra gondolt, mit kell tennie az elkövetkezendő egy hétben.

-o-o-o-

Haruka és Michiru szótlanul ültek egymás mellett a kanapén, mígnem Haruka megtörte a nagy csendet.

- Michiru?

- Igen? – kérdezte nem túl barátságos hangvétellel.

- Mérges vagy rám?

- Egy kicsit.

- Nézd, én tudom, hogy ezt nem kellett volna, de Mamoru-san ajánlotta és… - Haruka abbahagyta, mikor észrevette, hogy Michiru felnézett egyenesen a szemébe. Egy kis ideig nézte és így szólt.

- Haruka, szeretsz egyáltalán? – a szőke megdöbbent a kérdésen és ahogy látta Michiru szemében a szomorúságot, akkora bűntudata támadt, mint még soha.

- Igen, hidd el. Mindennél jobban a világon. – a mondatot nagy csend követte. Michiru látta, hogy társa már mindent megbánt. – És ezt be is bizonyítom.

Néhány óra múlva az ágyban…

- Michiru?

- Hm?

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy meg kell csinálnunk azt a dolgot, amit felajánlottunk, ha elvesztjük a fogadást?

- Teljesen. Amúgy mi volt az? – Haruka nem válaszolt.

- Ruka!

- Na jó, ha tényleg tudni akarod… Mamoru-sannak egy hétig szoknyában kell lennie.

- Mi? Ez nagy fejetlenség. Ki találta ki? – kérdezte meglepődve Michiru, de nevetni kezdett, mikor elképzelt egy SD Mamorut, amint szoknyában van.

- Én.

- De gonosz vagy.

- Ugye? – nevetett Haruka kínosan.

- És neked mit kell tenned? – kérdezte Michiru jókedvűen.

- Tényleg tudni akarod?

- Persze.

- Egy hétig szoknyában kell járnom és… és…

- És?

- …Csapni a szelet a fiúknak! – Haruka még a gondolattól is elszörnyedt.

- Miíiíi!

-o-o-o-

Mamoru kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Szia Usako! – mondta lesújtott hangon.

- Mamo-chan drágám! – Usagi kirohant a konyhából, egyenesen férje karjaiba.

- Főztem vacsorát! – jelentette be boldogan. Csak rá kellett nézni foltos kötényére és kócos hajára, hogy Mamoru kitalálja: a vacsora nem a legfinomabb.

- Ó tényleg? – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt a fiú. – Mit?

- A kedvencedet. – ahogy beértek a konyhába és Mamoru meglátta a rendetlenséget, már kezdett fájni a feje.

- Persze ha nem ízlik hozathatunk megint pizzát. – Usagi csak most vette észre, hogy Mamorut valami nagyon gyötri.

- Mi a baj? – a fiú nagyot nyelt.

- Usako… el kell valamit mondanom.

_**THE END**_

Köszi hogy elolvastad. Amúgy gomen, amiért a szereplők kissé out-of-charakterek lettek.

-o-o-o-

**OMAKE**

A sztori másképpen…

1.

- Haruka-san, látod ott azt a fiút? – kérdezte Mamoru.

- Aha. És?

- Kössünk fogadást. Aki előbb elcsábítja, az nyer.

2.

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Mitsuki.

- Igen, az ex-barátnőm. – mondta Mamoru.


End file.
